veneficasfandomcom-20200214-history
Veneficas (book)
"We are all big fans of Harry Potter. The idea simply fell in our heads. We started talking about the plot, the characters and tada! Veneficas was formed!" -Panephculuphire Veneficas is the first book of Panephculuphire's Veneficas book series. The book has 20 chapters. The book tells how, where and when did the girls meet. Veneficas will be soon published on Wattpad or in Quotev. Book Description "Saphire Dandelotte has never went to a school which teaches witchcraft and wizardry. She can never do magic with a flick of a wand. She never befriended a witch, helped taking care magical creatures or anything like that. She's a normal 11 year old with big dreams. But all of that is about to change when a mysterious letter arrives by owl messenger late at night. It was an invitation to a school which teaches witchcraft, a place she never thought existed. There she not only learn different magical subjects or watch aerial sports but made true friends that she know will stick to her until the end." Plot One night, Saphire Dandelotte is about to go to sleep when she found an owl tapping on her window clutching a letter. She read the letter and found out it was an invitation for a magical school called Hogwarts. Thinking it was a prank, she handed the letter back to the owl and ordered it to fly away. The very next morning she and her parents were having a nice conversation in their parlour room when the fireplace bursted into green flames and a woman came out. She told them that she was Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. She talked about them about Saphire being accepted at their place and informing them about the wizarding world. Professor McGonagall takes Saphire to Diagon Alley, a magically-concealed shopping precint in London. Guided by Professor McGonagall, Saphire buys her books and equipment needed for her first year in Hogwarts. Thus, she met Zephyra Snakespeare, a red headed girl with unique eyes in Flourish and Blotts. They talked for a while and became friends. Their conversation was interrupted by a blond girl barging in the store who later they'll meet in the train and become friends with; Pandora Canopus. About a month later, Saphire leaves her home to catch the Hogwarts Express in King's Cross Station. There she meets Zephyra again while trying to find where Platform 9¾, where the train is waiting. While on the train, Saphire learns more about Zephyra. During the train ride they meet and befriended Pandora Canopus who barged in their compartment. Before the term's first dinner in the school's Great Hall, the new pupils are allocated to houses by the magical Sorting Hat. Saphire got sorted in Hufflepuff, Zephyra got sorted in Gryffindor along with Pandora. After Professor McGonagall rolled up the list of first years to be sorted, the whole student body thought the feast will start already but Professor Dumbledore said there will be one more first year to be sorted. All was confused seeing there was no first year that was not sorted. Professor Dumbledore called out a name: Iaculus Peverell. When the name was called out the doors of the great hall opened revealing a smirking girl with brown hair and silver piercing eyes. Chatters and murmurs was heard. Apparantly, according to Saphire's house mate, a Peverell was not seen for half a decade already. They disappeared from the Wizarding World. The Sorting Hat undoubtedly had a hard time sorting Iaculus. But several minutes later, the house announced that she belongs to the Slytherins. The Slytherin House of course welcomed the Peverell warmly and boasted to the Gryffindor House that they got Peverell. The 3 girls, Zephyra, Pandora and Saphire became very close to each other. One evening when they were supposed to go to the Great Hall for dinner when Draco Malfoy, a prejudiced Pure-Blood taunted Saphire because of her being a muggle-born. He called her Mudblood and other insulting things resulting Saphire to cry. Zephyra comforts the crying girl while Pandora talked to Malfoy giving him a piece of her mind. Suddenly, Malfoy frozed in midair. Someone conjured a nonverbal and wandless magic. The one who casted the spell took a step out of the dark corridor. It was Iaculus Peverell. The girls thanked her for somewhat giving Malfoy a lesson. Iaculus only nodded, lift the curse from Malfoy and walked away without another word. After the curse being lifted, Malfoy stood up, dusted himself and went to the Great Hall like nothing happened. Since the incident, Pandora started conversing with Iaculus whenever she finds her. Iaculus at first was irritated and annoyed but soon decided to befriend her. Iaculus became closer to Zephyra, Saphire and Pandora as the term reach its end. Before they departed to their own homes at the end of the school year, they promised to be friends and stick together. Thus they formed the group "Veneficas"